The present invention relates to the field of electronic device technology, and particularly relates to a method and electronic device for gesture recognition.
Touch screen is a simple and convenient means for man-machine interaction. A user can operate a host only by simply touching icons or text displayed on a touch screen with his finger. With the development of multimedia information technology, touch screen technology has more potential developing space.
When the user needs to select a plurality of objects on the touch screen, if at least one object, among the objects that the user wants to select, is not adjacent to other objects, then the selection of these objects not adjacent to other objects has to be conducted with the cooperation of the Ctrl key on the keyboard of the electronic device. This method is similar to performing multi-select by clicking a target with the mouse in cooperation with the Ctrl key.
It is found in the research process that, in the above method, the system has to receive the information on the Ctrl key being triggered every time a non-adjacent object is selected, thereby increasing the complexity of the user operation.